Escapist
by skrinkle
Summary: Ciel wants to forget the burdens of the world, if only for a short while. And Sebastian is willing to help him. PWP.


**Hello there! This is my first attempt at a graphic yaoi, what better way to experiment than with Kuroshitsuji? 'Cus we all love the shota ^___^**

**Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! (and so are reviews) :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Pain.

That was all Ciel Phantomhive had come to find in life, from the scorching burn of the dealers brand to the effects of loneliness after everyone he cared for abandoned him through death. It was no surprise that demons and other such unholy creatures walked the earth amongst the lives of so many, this earth was Hell enough itself. This life was Hell enough itself. The anguish awaiting him in the afterlife was in no way unexpected.

But this pain, pumping into him fierce and fast, made him realize just how much he belonged among the damned.

He choked back anguished sobs as he dug his nails deeper into Sebastian's bare back, deep enough to draw blood. The demon, in turn, lowered his head to kiss the soft skin in the hollow of his neck. Hard, bruising kisses that soon turned to bites. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut as his servant's sharp teeth broke the skin, as split veins breathed warm crimson from his wound.

"Se..Sebas-"

Sebastian grabbed a fistful of his young master's hair, forcing the boy flatter against the browning grass and rocking harder into him. His deep, animalistic growls were drowned out by the boy's cries of both agony and rapture; cries which made him grow all the more urgent with want.

Ciel had never been one to seek salvation, but as the man above him tore into his virgin body he wondered what it felt like to achieve deliverance from worldly feeling. Certainly not like this, for he felt as though he was being ripped apart from the inside. A sensation which made his arousal, spreading and smoldering through his abdomen, something he could not explain. He pretended the lightheadedness coming on was instead a breakthrough to the heavens, the gnawing consciousness of the sinful act were instead the final regrets of a dying man.

* * *

"_Make it go away," The young Earl had said earlier, as he paused between the rows of headstones. It didn't make any difference to him, but at that moment, looking at the only recognition of the dead, the people who had fallen short in the game of life, filled him with what seemed to be… sorrow. An emotion that he had for so long willed to purge from his psyche. "Make me forget, if only for a while."_

"_Forget what, young master?"_

"…_Everything."_

"_You know I do not have the power to simply wipe your memory of-"_

"_Then do whatever else you must."_

_The demon was on him then, toppling him to the ground and stripping them both at a speed no human could achieve. A little too eagerly, it was noted. Then again, that was only to be expected of Sebastian. He had been given open invitation to help his young master, and help he would, even by means to satisfy his own sinful needs._

"_Yes, my Lord."_

* * *

Escape.

That was what Ciel Phantomhive had demanded, and that was what was given to him. He could easily have commanded for the demon to stop, easily instructed him to be gentler. But he had already given up this much control, to beg now would only show more weakness on his part. No doubt, his stubborn attitude would eventually be his downfall.

Sebastian pressed his tongue to the boy's punctured skin, nipping and suckling at the wound. Ciel's breath hitched at the warm contact, wet and persistent, running along the length of his neck and up his jaw. He could taste blood and sweat as his butler's lips swept over his own and traced haphazard circles around his tongue.

Wedging his arm between their bodies, Sebastian wrapped his hand around and squeezed his master's member. Hard. The boy gasped as his cock was pumped in sync with Sebastian's heated thrusts. He was a creature of Hell allright, for Ceil could not fathom why it hurt so much despite the way he curled his toes in anticipation from the pressure mounting within him.

"Oh G- God!"

Sebastian smirked down at him "I don't think God would be too pleased if he saw you in this state."

Ciel only turned his flushed face away, moaning into every squeeze and tug Sebastian presented upon him.

The final thrust sent a wave of release through his small frame; he arched into the man clutched feverishly above him, crying out wantonly for God, the angels and Lucifer himself to hear. He felt a stirring deep inside his entrance as Sebastian let loose his seed inside of him. He could actually _feel _Sebastian come inside of him.

* * *

_Shifting above him, the demon's face grew dark, determined. For a fleeting second Ciel regretted giving power to him, wanted to hit himself for succumbing to weakness in that brief moment. Sebastian thrust his length into the small body- tight, raw, and unprepared. All Ciel could do was scream, taking it with tear-stung eyes._

"_Hu..Hurts!"_

_The butler only chuckled, sinking deeper into him until he was fully sheathed. Humans were such fragile creatures. This fragileness, however, displayed so plainly on his young master was something he rather enjoyed. His master showed weakness, loneliness, need, only once in a while. These instances were so few and far between, how could the eager demon not accept his invitation to do whatever he pleased for once? The boy held him in more ways than he thought. By contract of course, that much was obvious, but the way he presented himself, strong willed and cold, never ceased to intrigue Sebastian. Never had a mortal creature interested him to this degree, and he felt he had the right to… experiment with this newfangled fascination._

_Even though he had made a life for himself, qute a successful ond to say the least, Ciel was still a child. He still did not understand the mechanics and meanings of lovemaking, the way it should look or feel. But there was no love here, only base, instinctive lust. But what else was to be expected from a man who came from the bowels of Hell? Oh how ashamed the angels in Heaven must be of him, turning their backs with disgust as he let himself be desecrated by a character so impure._

* * *

Release.

That was all young Ciel Phantomhive wanted from this world, and he seemed now to have found it. Not the way he would have hoped for, but release it was. He shivered as Sebastian slipped out of him, feeling cold and empty without the heated contact he had just begun to grow used to. He gently shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself, inhaling the raw, animal scent of _sex._ Taking a moment to think before he sat up, he could not help but wonder if this had been Sebastian's motive from the start…

Looking up, Sebastian was almost fully dressed, tucking his shirt in. He kneeled to his master, smiling softly as he began to dress him as well. The setting sun cast shades of red and pink through the sky, shedding soft light over the graveyard. His former ferocity was gone now, replaced by his usual placid expression and calm movements.

"It's getting late, my Lord. It would be best if you returned home now."


End file.
